1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves the technology of glass lamps, particularly involves a hot-melt glass pillar lamp that are adapted for the decorative lighting demands of modern buildings, and a multi-channel heat dissipation method of the hot-melt glass pillar lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass lamps are products that are widely used in lighting equipments, but the lighting equipments currently in the market mostly have a monotonous appearance, and the decorative function of the lighting equipments are not ideal, which can not meet the decorative lighting demands of modern high grade buildings.
The lighting equipments in modern buildings, particularly in high grade places of literature and art such as a large theater, not only need to have lighting effect and landscape ornament effect, but also need to have artistic connotation matching an art place. No relevant documents currently disclose the design scheme of a large light pillar, which can meet the above mentioned demands, and integrates the semiconductor lighting and the crystal optical refraction technologies.